watchedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gailith
Early Existance Gailith is among the most powerful and ancient beings alive in the natural world. Outliving dozens of worlds in the world cycle, legends and stories across time and space tell of eldritch horrors of the deep, ancient spirits of the forests, demons, and wicked monsters that if traced to their origins, reveal the same small girl as the creature's true form more often then could be coincidence. Nobody knows where she truly came from, as Gailith herself has likely forgotten. What is known is that she is a Theselorian Age daemon, one of only a handful that survived past the War for the Oc'thylliha, and one of only two survivors who fought on the front lines. War for the Oc'thylliha How she or any other Theselorian Age daemon came to be or how they were created is unknown, and given that so few specimen from the Theselorian Age exist today, it makes it difficult to discern exactly how Gailith's power compares to others of her kind. However, it is thought that she played a critical role in preventing the Forgotten from achieving a swift victory. Among certain cults and demonic orders deeply attuned to the history of the war, the remnant souls of the Cauldron, and the will of i'Shlahar, some believe that if she had not deserted the conflict in the final days, the war may have ended differently. This is, however, increasingly debated. What is known is that, as a Hellcat, Gailith commanded her own legion of Theselorian fiends and was a being of terrifying, nightmarish power who fought to retain control of the Oc'thylliha against the Forgotten in during the final period of the 9 million year war. The First Betrayer In the final days of the war, Gailith learned of Azuria's plan to end the war through the creation of the Cauldron and the banishment of the entire daemon race. While i'Shlahar and Plagorias were able to convince most under them that Azuria would either fail or die in his final attempt to end the war, Gailith remained unconvinced and secretly concocted a plan to desert i'Shlahar, the king to which she had pledged her life. She led the remnants of her legion to the last surviving, albeit badly damaged, daemon gate to the natural world. In an attempt to preserve the lives of those still loyal to her, she repaired the gate and used her power to maintain the portal into Igullden while her legion moved through, believing that they would hold it open for her on the other side so she could pass through it as well. However, in fear of her power and in nurturing their own ambition, they betrayed her and left her to die, believing that she could not maintain the portal herself and pass through it at the same time, admittedly something long thought impossible. They were wrong. Gailith was able to hold the portal open long enough from the inside to pass through as the Oc'thylliha collapsed behind her. This step exhausted must of her power and drove her temporarily insane. Once in Igullden, Gailith first served a can of whoop ass on the legion she had gone to such great lengths to preserve but who ultimately betrayed her. Then, as her body began to collapse, she feasted on the souls of a nearby caretaker and her children, using their composite bodies to shape her new human form like scar tissue. Events prior to meeting Oliver Willons Gailith quietly nursed herself back to health by consuming the souls of individuals nobody would miss. Consuming worthless souls was easy but meant she needed to eat frequently to maintain herself. The exact timeline of events here is unclear, but it is thought that Gailith explored many lifestyles, while trying to remain hidden from those who still hunted daemon kind. At one point, she spent a period in the cave systems of the Dark Elves playing the role of a minor god where she received willing sacrifices from the citizenry to "appease" her and to "bring good fortune and providence" to her subjects. She is featured as a grandiose character being bowed to in a cave painting in the Elvish ruins dating back at least 8000 years. At some point, she left this position, possibly after the Dark Elf civilizations were wiped out under mysterious circumstances. Whatever the case, she isn't picked up again until she meets Oliver Willons in 9053. Oliver Willons In 9053, Oliver Willons and Astrid Swell were completing their quest to become Plagorian Age Demons. ----This will all need to be fleshed out---- -Finds Gailith near death (saves, frees her, she offers a favor) -After Oliver makes his final deal as a daemon, calls in the favor on Gailith -After Oliver betrays his final deal, Gailith takes him in and offers the partnership -Together they help the fallen Crxmayr and Ricardo re-ascend, kill Datura, Ehm'alyn, end the Third Great Cosmic Disfunction, and imprison Oliver's last surviving sibling Shayn Willons. -Together they trigger a civil war between East and West Kani, defeat the Darkest Shade and dismantle the Shadow Government, kill the king, take over the military, lift Juler Verago to the thrown and then dispatch him in order to take his place Most Recent Involvements -Oliver is currently the standing ruler of Acretia (renamed Haven) and has made it a sanctuary for other Betrayers. Gailith is Oliver's acting law enforcement division and holds the position of First General. Physical Appearance In human form, Gailith appears as a 12 year old human female with long frizzy and disheveled black hair. Her eyes shimmer faintly with flecks of deep blue fire, and her skin is a mangled pallet of tones from a number of different individuals whose souls were consumed after her breach into Igullden. She wears Cinch Bekham's old military uniform as the new First General of Haven. At her will will she can transform into the form she held as a Hellcat. A large, jet black monster similar in appearance to a cheetah or leopard. In this form she stands on all four legs roughly 4 and a half feet off the ground. Her fur is as sharp as razor blades. She possesses the power of flight in thanks to the large set of dragon like wings all hellcats used to have. Her skill in the air allows her to outmaneuver any flying beast in the natural world, with the ability to travel as fast as the speed of sound and still perform sharp turns and banks. In Hellcat form, Gailith possesses a third eye. This eye opens in the center of her forehead and it is from here her more powerful magical attacks manifest. From this eye she can upon the destructive forces of hellfire and lightning to reduce her enemies to ash. Only Cinch Bekham is known to have survived a direct attack from the third eye. The eye is emerald green and looks around frantically independent from her natural deep blue eyes. It is only opened in self defense. Known Magical Attributes -Immortality, Resistance to natural weapons and fire magic, Ability to steal souls without bargaining (Theselorian Age Power, grandfathered into the laws the physics) -6th sense (can sense impending danger) -Hellcat form (described above) Third Eye, destructive power over hellfire and lightning (described above) -Ability of flight (described above) Personality Gailith is a mild mannered sadist with a very sophisticated moral argument for why the actions she takes and the decisions she makes are the right thing to do. Being older than some extant gods, Gailith's perspective of the world is very unique. She sees the world from outside and beyond the dichotomy of good and evil and considers possible courses of actions and determines them as either ultimately beneficial to her welfare and security or a waste of time. She prefers the method and laws set forth by Theselorius in the old daemonic age, where powerful daemons could have their fill of mortal souls and weaker daemons who weren't as savage or clever were weeded out and destroyed by the mortals they hunted. The Plagorian Age encourages and facilitates the growth of, in her mind, needless and foolish deception, and weak daemon blood. She sees the mission of bargaining for souls as approaching the situation from a position of weakness. To this affect, bargaining is not a skill she possesses a talent for, making her position with Oliver all the more profitable. Significant Relationships Oliver- Despite the words that pass between them, and despite what she says to others about Oliver simply being among her many assets, there is, in fact, a deep loyalty between their partnership. A trust, and even a powerful friendship. In an effort to disguise this weakness they have for each other however, they mask their partnership with a public facade and even invent conflicts between them to convince others their bond is more a utility rather than true affection. Oliver's skill as a negotiator, his power of reasoning, and his twisted quest for power serve only to Gailith's protection who knows Oliver needs her for protection and to execute more violent and deadly missions. From this partnership, Gailith has surrounded herself with an entire city of betrayers that will fight in her defense. Where once she was a monster trapped hunting souls in the shadows, she now possesses enough political influence to demand whatever she likes, and is content to follow Oliver towards greater domination.